


Bee's Love Rose's

by CharlieNitram



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNitram/pseuds/CharlieNitram
Summary: This Collage au is from Milagrosen on Tumblr! I love her KOBB and just thought oh hey why not write one out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Collage au is from Milagrosen on Tumblr! I love her KOBB and just thought oh hey why not write one out!

"I can't believe these assholes.."

He just transfered to a whole new College and after hearing how friendly it was here he was wrong. Already jocks decided to push his books and spill his coffee down on the ground. He sighed trying to pick everything up grumbling and shaking his head.

"This sucks.. I knew I should have stayed Homeschooling.."

"Well that doesn't sound fun if you did that."

The red head turned his head and looked up. he saw someone smiling at him, he was dark toned and had these bright blue eyes wearing a jersey for the College team. He watched the male bend over and started to help him with his things still smiling.

"I saw what happened. It wasn't right of them to do that to you. Are you new?"

The red head nodded still watching him. the dark haired male stood up then and then he did giving him his books.

"I'm sorry about your coffee but hey at least your books don't have stains on them haha. I'm Bumblebee by the why what is your name?"

He raised a brow and took his books, this was a sort of new niceness he had never really gotten. It felt weird to him.

"Um I'm Knockout.. and it's fine it's not important I'll buy more later.."

Bumblebee smiled a bit more and took his hand out to show he wanted to get a handshake but Knockout held close to his books. The bell the rang and Knockout looked straight and started to walk quickly going to his class. Bumblebee looked at him confused. 

"Hey Bee! hurry up! You'll miss practice again and I'm not helping you out of it this time!"

He turned and laughed running to his friend Bulkhead.

"Sorry Bulk I just had to help someone."

"Oh that transfer student? He seems a bit out there."

Bee didn't say anything to the comment and kept walking. He didn't want to judge someone he just met and someone that was kinda cute in a sense. He hoped to see him around soon.

Knockout made it to his first block huffing and puffing. He looked around and was glad that the seat in the back was not taken. He quickly took his seat and set his stuff down and pushing his hair back. That was such an awkward moment for him. Normally people would just laugh and point at him when he got his stuff pushed out of his hands. That's why he went to homeschooling but he went back to regular college because it didn't have one of his classes he needed.

He saw the teacher walk in then and looked around. He was definitely about in his 40's and was looking a bit grouchy.

"Well let's get this Biology class started. I'm Dr. Ratchet and I hope you all pay attention to this class because I don't like to repeat myself."

He then turned around and started writing on the board and Knockout started to take his note writing everything down. 

At the feild though Bee was practicing for his Rugby match that was next week with his team. Bee loved to play this sport. not many College supported a sport like this but it helped him keep his mind off of school work.

"Hey! Pass it over here!" 

Bee turned his head and smiled throwing the ball to his team until the whistle was blown by their coach.

"Alright team bring it in!"

Everyone jogged over to the coach. some sat down or kneeled but Bee stood up in the back having his arms crossed listening.

"Alright, the championships are in a couple of months. Now I know for a fact that we aren't going to lose these next couple of matches but do remember this, this is a college and if you aren't doing well in your classes I do have to bench you for a match."

Everyone started to whisper to each other or looked like they were thinking to themselves. Bumblebee thought for a moment too which classes he might be falling at, but none came to mind.

"That's all I have to say now hit the showers and get to your next class."

With the whistle blown everyone started to walk to the locker rooms. After a hot shower Bee came out walking to his locker with a towel wrapped around his waist and opened his locker looking for his clothes. 

"Yo Bee!"

He heard a familiar voice turning and smiling seeing that it was Smokescreen.

"Hey kid what do you need?"

Smokescreen looked a little off rubbing his neck.

"Well the thing is that I'm failing one of my classes and you heard the Coach if we don't get our grades up he'll bench us.."

Bumblebee nodded as he pulled his pants up and putting his belt on.

"So do you need some advice?"

Smokescreen nodded looking desperate for an answer from him.

"Hmm well maybe a tutor would be good? Start asking the counselor for help in finding one. Maybe that would be good?"

Smokescreen thought for a bit but nodded. Bee hoped maybe that would help him get his friends grades up.

"I'll try that thanks Bee. Oh! Did you see what happened to that Homeschooler earlier? Haha it was funny seeing all his stuff fall."

Bee shot him a bit of a glare after he got his shirt on. He wasn't glad to hear about the newbie getting bullied already.

"Leave him alone Smokescreen. He didn't do anything wrong and if I find out you start messing with him I'll kick your ass in place."

Smokescreen put his hands up in defense backing up.

"Whoa didn't know you already we're attached to him Bee! Calm down I didn't do anything but saw what happened."

Bumblebee sighed shaking his head and getting his books. He locked his locker then and started to leave for the next class.

As the last bell rang Knockout packed up all his things from his final class. he was happy that school was over but now he had to go and read chapters. He really wanted to become a doctor so he was very determined to pass College no matter what. Even though Ratchet was giving him head but already on his first day. 

Knockout was close to his car and smiled seeing the beauty and shine of it. He took really good care of his car and even raced with it, but only when he had the chance too. Once he got his car keys out he opened the door and got in. He didn't close it yet since he was setting his stuff on the passenger side until he heard a knock on the window that had him look up. He saw it was the jock from earlier that helped him.

"Is this your ride? Wow she's a beauty!"

Knockout smiled a bit and stood up but stayed on the other side of the door.

"Um yeah.. Its customed made and I make sure everything is up and running order even give it a nice polish."

He looked at the darker toned male and his smile was almost in a straight face.

"I like it but is she as fast as mine?"

He saw him smirk walking over to the Camaro next to his car. It was Yellow that had 2 black strips in the middle. Knockout knew that his car had horse power yelling all over it.

"That's your car? And you race?"

He saw the nod and the smirk turned into a smile.

"Yeah I do sometimes but no one really wants to race me haha."

Knockout thought for a moment and sighed softly. Bee saw him look down and thought.

" Here, I wanted to give you this earlier."

Knockout looked up and saw Bumblebee had a piece of paper. He took it and opened it see a phone number.

"In case you need someone to talk too or you want to hang out outside of school or race. You have my number."

He saw Bumblebee smile grow and it gave the red head a bit of a pinkish tint to his cheeks and nodded putting the number in his pocket.

"Thank you, but why even talk to me anyway? I'm not like you.."

Bumblebee laughed shaking his head.

"Once you get to know me more I'm pretty much friends with everyone."

Knockout felt a bit embarrassed but nodded and got in his car closing the door. He started the engine and it rawred loudly as he backed up and drove home leaving the Jock kinda wide eyed at the sound of it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Knock Out finally made it home, he quickly walked into his apartment complex. He was a bit shocked at what just happened before leaving school. Why would that guy want to hang out with with someone like him? He let out a loud sigh exhausted from today's events and set everything down laying on the couch. This was all too real at the moment. He thought that a good nap would help him until he got a text from an old friend of his.

'Hey! How's the new school treating you?’

Knock Out smiled a bit seeing who it was from and messaged back.

‘It was an eventful day today… I'm so tired.. I already got bullied but some Jock came and helped me out.’

'YOU GOT BULLIED?! That's it I'm coming over and beating their asses!’

'Breakdown stop. I just said someone came and helped me. Though I really didn't need his help but he did it anyway..’

'Ooh sorry KO, and that's good so you made a new friend?’

‘More like an acquaintance… I wouldn't consider him a friend yet.’

'Why do you have to be so hard like that? You know you should make some there since I'm at a different college.’

Knock Out sighed and rolled on his back.

‘It's hard for me… but I'll try..’

'Good! Now I have to go. I have papers to write I'll talk to you when I can. See you around.’

‘Have fun..’

He sent the last message and looked at the ceiling. He was a bit sad that his only friend was a state further away from him. Then again though it was Breakdowns choice in the matter to go there. 

Knockout's thoughts started to slowly fade into him falling asleep then. This was an exhausting day for him and he needed sleep before he started on homework..

On the other hand Bumblebee was out and about driving and not worrying a lot about homework. He thought a few times around the dirt track away from town would treat him nicely and it did. Smokescreen was watching him and timing how fast he could finish in 3 laps.

The loud noise of tires skidding on the dirt and Smokescreen clicking on the stopwatch seeing him smile and looking at the time. Bumblebee sighed stepping out and taking his helmet off.

“You beat your last time by 3 seconds. I'm not sure you can bet that Bee haha.” 

Bee smiled and shook his head. 

“I think I can do better.”

Smokescreen shook his head chuckling softly placing his left hand on Bee's shoulder.

“I think you should stop. Come on let's go celebrate this! You deserve it!”

Bee shook his head then leaning on the hood of his car placing the helmet on the car pulling his phone out.

“I can't you know what the coach said. If we doing study and do our homework we'll be off the team. I should go back and work on my math paper before I forget.”

Smokescreen shrugged and went back to his car.

“Ok Bee I'll just see you tomorrow! Don't work to hard haha.”

He smiled waving at his friend but then looked back at his phone. He went to see all the messages he got. Some from Bulkhead and Ratchet but Ratchet's messages were more about what he missed in biology so he has notes for him. He saw a message from Arcee but he really didn't want to answer her right now. 

His smile turned to a bit of a frown as he didn't see a message from that red head guy he met today. He really wanted to get to know him. Maybe he'll see him tomorrow and then they could talk more.

Bee started to feel his cheeks getting a tad bit red thinking about him, but quickly shook his head and put his phone in his back pocket. It was time to head back and work on things, and with that Bee got back into his car and quickly drove out of the dirt track.

The next day rolled in and Knockout was a bit exhausted from the chapters he read. He sat in the parking lot of the school laying his head on the steering wheel closing his eyes, listening to the sounds outside. He kinda hoped that he didn't have to go in today but at least tomorrow he had no classes which was a relief for him he could actually get work done and go out.

He took one deep sigh and grabbed his math book getting out of the car. He locked it and started to walk the college. It was a bit early but he really only had one class today, and it was going to go by a bit quickly. 

Knock Out made it to the classroom and looked around. Most of the seats were taken except for the front row. He walked over sitting in that row by himself. At least he was able to see the board from where he was.

The teacher then walked in and set his things down. He was a bit tall and looked like the very organized type.

“Welcome to PreCalc class, my name is Ultra Magnus, but you and call me Mr. Magnus if you like or Professor Magnus.”

He started to talk about all the things that we were going to learn in class. Ten minutes into it there was a small knock on the door. Everyone turned and looked at the door even the Professor did as well. He heard him sighing and walked over to the door opening it.

“You are late..”

“I know I know I'm sorry I had something come up I cleared it with the councilor.”

A loud sigh came from his mouth and stepped aside letting the student walk in.

“Sit in the front Bumblebee.”

Knock Out didn't look at him but was taking notes before Magnus started to write again. Bumblebee saw Knock Out and smiled sitting next to him. He wanted to say hi but knew he couldn't yet. Bumblebee waited till Magnus turned talking and writing again. Bee the started to write a little note then gently slide it over to Knock Out. It took Knock Out a moment but he noticed the note opening it.

'Hey there! Did I miss anything important?’

Knock Out looked over at him a bit but then sighed writing back then sliding it to him.

‘Not really.. just somethings that we will learn later on through the semester..’

Bumblebee wrote back then.

'Oh good then I don't really need to write it down! Also you doing anything later after class?’

Knock Out raised a brow but was writing again sliding it back over.

'Um.. no.. why do you ask?..’

Bee's face grow a bit of a big smile.

‘Me neither after class we should go out for a race! And after I'll buy us some dinner if you are ok with that haha.’

Knock Out was confused at this point. He just met him yesterday and now he wants to race like they were friends? 

“Knock Out do you know the answer?”

He snapped out of it and looked at the board. Crap he wished he was paying attention to the teacher more than this guy..

“Um would it be ¾’s?”

Magnus looked at the bored then nodded and started to write and talk again. He said a bit but looked at the bug and saw him quietly laughing. This was going to be a long class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I wanted to be sure these are nice long chapters and you know, writers need motivation haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring!!!

The bell had finally rung and the sign that the class was over. There was a lot to talk about in the class but that was fine he was here to learn and hopefully nothing more. Knock Out was putting his books in his bag then his pencils in his pencil case. As he wasn't paying attention he heard the knocking on his desk making him jump a bit.

“So are you up for a little racing?”

Bee smiled at him looking a bit excited for a race. Knock Out on the was a bit not sure of himself to do this. In his highschool years he used to Street Race every night for the money to build the car he had now. It cost him a lot of missing assignments but it was worth it.

“Why would you want to race my car? Isn't there better ones out there to race?”

“I raced all the cars here in town and beat them. I think yours on the other hand might be a bit of a challenge.”

Knock Out raised a brow finally but then thought.

“Hmm if I win then you pay for dinner?”

Bee nodded smiling more.

“But if I win the you have to sit with me all semester and talk to me.”

This was now a little confusing why would he want to do that as his winning. Knock out stood up and nodded.

“Ok if that's what you want then I don't mind racing. I suppose you have a spot to go to? Also I don't want an audience… None of your, how to put it nicely, athletic friends around..”

Bee smiled more picking up his things putting in his bag. He the throw his bag over his shoulder.

“I have practice now but I'll text you when I'm done!”

“I don't remember giving you my number..”

Bee's blue eyes light up and he snapped his fingers taking his phone out.

“You are right! Here! Put your number in my phone!”

Knock Out was a bit hesitant but he took his phone and started to type his number out. Once done he handed it back to him packing his own things.

Bee smiled watching him but then started to walk.

“See you soon Red!”

Knock Out looked over about to yell but notice he was gone. Great another nickname that he's probably going to hate. 

Knock Out walked over to his car taking in the fresh air. It had gotten a bit dark and that meant stopping on the homework and reading ahead on some assignments. As he put his books away he felt his phone vibrate. Guess that little bug is done with practice.

'Hey! I'm heading over to you now! Be there in 5 minutes! Sorry I took so long..’

'Its ok… sports is important for whatever future job you want to do.’

‘Well rugby isn't that big here haha but thanks for understanding!’

Knock Out was a bit surprised to hear there was a Rugby team on this campus but did it really interested him that much?

Bee saw the redhead sitting on his car looking bored, but it was kinda cute how he didn't take notice of his presence yet.

“What are you looking at?”

Knock Out jumped causing his phone to drop on the ground. He growled a bit bending over and picking it up.

“Nothing.. are you ready? I want to get this done and over with so I can go home and sleep.”

Bee felt a bit bad but nodded he walked over to his car getting in and Knock Out got in his as well. They drove for a good 30 minutes to the place that Bee raced on. As they went down on a hill and turned to the dirt path, Bee slowed down a bit then stopped, having Knock Out stop next to him.

As both of their engines rawred away Knock Out looked over seeing the bug put a helmet on. Guess he's all about safety. Bee looked at him then nodded as the other nodded back they looked straight then took off!

Their tires screeching as they set off on the race. Knock Out shifting into second gear going fast but slow enough to make the turn but as he did Bee swiftly turned sharp getting in front of him. Knock Out growled and sped up faster. 

The race was so close into Knock Out's hands but when he saw the line and saw Bee was close he smirked and shifted his gears letting the engine roar and tried to speed up. As then line was a few inches Bee somehow came right next to him making it a draw. 

They both slammed on their breaks Knock Out leaning back and looking at the others car. His mind was thinking a lot but only these few words came out of his mouth.

“Damn.. he's good..”

Bee then got out of his car taking his helmet off smiling and walking over to Knock Out's car. 

“Hey! That was great! Your car has such amazing horse power!”

Knock Out stepped out of his car giving a side smile to his acquaintance.

“You weren't half bad yourself, but it was a tie. So what do we do about our bet?”

“Oh that? Well hmm..”

Bee thought for a moment as Knock Out stood there watching him and looking at his facial features. He really did look cute and could see a bit of helmet hair that was forming.

“How about I still take you out for dinner? You don't got classes tomorrow right?”

He shook his head at him.

“Great! Hope in your car and follow me. I know a great place to eat.”

Bee smirked walking to his car causing Knock Out's cheeks to turn a bit red but listened hoping back in and followed him to this great food place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this! It was hard to come up with the race part and I didn't want to stretch this chapter out! I hope you enjoy it though!


End file.
